


The Doctor will see you now...

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Crack, Crack Relationships, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Forbidden Love, Hot, Older Woman/Younger Man, boldo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: Ben Solo is so very angry all the time. To try and understand why he feels this way, he employs the help of a psychologist. Dr Amilyn Holdo has an excellent reputation for being an absolute professional, so why is it every time she meets with Ben, she wants to rip his clothes off and throw them out the window along with her ethics?Crack fic for Amy. :-)
Relationships: Amilyn Holdo/Ben Solo
Comments: 15
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [savethespacewhales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savethespacewhales/gifts).

‘And how does that make you _feel_?’

‘Fuck how I feel!’

Ben Solo stood up and flipped the coffee table in the centre of Dr Holdo’s office. Amilyn didn’t bat an eyelid. This type of behaviour has become a common occurrence these past 3 months she had been treating Ben. She lowered her glasses and looked at the shattered table, then at Ben.

‘You realise I’m going to bill you for that?’ She said calmly.

‘Well stop fucking asking me how I feel and I'll stop breaking stuff.’

‘Why do you come to these sessions if you don’t want to explore your feelings?’

‘You know why I come. I want to understand…’

‘What? What is it you want to understand?’ Amilyn pressed. 

‘I want to understand why I’m like this? I want to understand why I fuck up every good thing I have in my life.’

Amilyn stood up and walked over to Ben.

‘Ben, I could sit here and give you a load of psycho babble but that's not what you want to hear is it? I think this is what you need to hear. You are not worthless. You have a lot to offer to the world, if only you would allow them to see past all the layers of hostility.’

Ben looked down at her.

‘I...I don’t know how…’ he said sadly.

Her heart went out to him. The boy who was barely a man standing before her needed guidance and above all love.

Then Amilyn did something. You did something that she had never done before in over ten years of practising as a psychologist. She kissed her patient.

**********

At first Ben was shocked, then he leaned into the kiss. His attraction to Dr Holdo had been almost instantaneous, but he had no idea that she would return his desires. He placed his large hands on her slight hips. She was so fragile, he feared he might break her.

Amilyn slipped her tongue into his mouth, causing him to groan and feel a familiar twitch in his pants. Her bold move spurred him on and he clasped her face within his splayed fingers, devouring her lips and showing her the passion that lay beneath the angry exterior.

What they pulled apart her lips were swollen and her cheeks were flushed. Ben has never seen Dr Holdo look so compromised. It was a massive turn on.

‘I shouldn’t have done that.’ Amilyn said as she touched her bottom lip with her fingers. 

‘What to do it again?’ Ben asked reaching for her.

The good Dr took a step back.

‘I...That was unprofessional of me.’

‘I’m not complaining.’

‘I’m taking advantage of you.’

‘Again, no complaints here.’

Amilyn took a step towards him. Ben closed the gap between them and stared down at her.

‘No one can know.’ Amilyn whispered.

‘No one.’ He promised as he leaned in for another kiss.

**********


	2. Chapter 2

Dr Amilyn Holdo never had much time for relationships. If she had a dime for every time she had heard someone say she was married to her job, well...she could have retired. 

She did love her work and she loved helping people. She didn’t want to jeopardise her position, it was a privilege to be trusted by so many, but there was something about Ben Solo that she just couldn’t ignore. Something that had her risking her livelihood just so she could have a  _ taste _ of the heat he gave off in waves that she herself had never personally experienced. 

Amilyn was never aggressive. She never shouted or broke things or cursed. She was always the voice of reason, a calming influence in a world of chaos, and she was sick of it. 

Then along came Ben, all tightly wound anger and even tighter muscles. From that first day he had almost broke her couch with the weight of his hostility, she was hooked. 

She laughed the attraction off at first. A silly crush that would pass as soon as it had appeared. But as the weeks went by and her attraction grew deeper, Amilyn began to worry. 

She began dressing more provocatively for their appointments, wearing red lipstick, curling her hair, she knew she should stop but she couldn’t help herself. More than once during their sessions her mind would wander and she would find herself picturing them writhing together on the floor of her office. There wasn’t a surface left in the room she hadn’t pushed him up against in her imagination. 

Now here she was straddling Ben on her couch as she kissed him senseless. His hands were firmly cupped around her ass and hers were sunk into his hair. 

_ This is wrong...this is so wrong… _

She kept ordering herself to stop but her body betrayed her. Ben’s hands moved up her back and slowly pulled down the zip on her dress. 

_ I should stop this now… _

Ben pushed her dress down to her waist.

_ This is getting out of hand… _

Ben’s large hands engulfed her small, bare breasts and she pulled in a sharp breath. 

‘Beautiful.’ Ben said as he leaned forward to suck one of her nipples into his mouth.

Amilyn felt as if she were on fire. She gripped Ben’s hair in her hands as he suckled her, grinding herself into his lap until she felt him grow and throb in response. 

‘You really ready for this?’ Ben asked looking up at her. 

_ Now's your chance to end this… _

Instead she nodded. Ben gently shifted her onto the couch and slowly undid his belt and zipper, then he pushed his jeans and underwear down his legs. 

Amilyn licked her lips at the sight of him. She stood up and slid her dress down to the floor. She straddled Ben once more and slowly lowered herself onto him. 

He’s big. She had always suspected. She makes small circular movements with her hips, easing him inside. 

Her eyes roll back into her head and her mouth is slack. She arches her back and started to move around him. She grips onto his shoulders as she works him. Ben grunts and buries his head in her chest. Licking and sucking at her pebbled peaks. 

Ben grips her ass hard and thrusts into her. His movements are almost violent and Amilyn welcomes every punishing blow. 

_ Yes. That's it. Use me. Fill me with your heat. Take everything I have and leave nothing left. If this is what you need to find the comfort you crave, take all of me.  _

Ben cradles her back and repositions them so that she is lying on the couch and he is towering over her. 

‘How do you  _ feel _ now Doc?’ He asked as he pounds into her. ‘Tell me.’ 

Amilyn was silent.

Ben’s movements became more erratic. She writhed underneath him, feeling herself building towards an exploding release. 

‘Say it.’ He demanded. 

‘It feels amazing. You are amazing.’ She said running her hands over his chest. 

‘Say that you want me.’ 

‘I want you. You know I do.’ She panted.

‘Say that you need me.’ 

‘I need you.’ She breathed. 

Ben leaned down and smothered her neck in hot, needy kisses, working his way up to her mouth and plunging his tongue between her lips causing her to moan throatily.

‘Give me what I need.’ He growled.

Amilyn bit her lip and called out his name as she came. Her mind exploded into a million tiny embers and she watched them float before her eyes as she blissfully returned to Earth. as she came 

Soon after Ben followed, roaring like an animal as he filled looked at each other. Then Ben smiled and kissed her, it was slow and enticing.

‘Same time next week doc?’   


**********


End file.
